


The Many Faces of Heaven

by TheSlytherinSal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NaruSasu Vs. NaruIta, naruita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinSal/pseuds/TheSlytherinSal
Summary: Starting an affair with your brother's new husband is an all time low or is it?  NaruSasu and NaruIta





	1. Chapter 1

I know another rewrite bear with me :)

Heaven has many faces… but that doesn’t mean they're all good…

The bowling balls crashed against the white pins as Sasuke waited for his brother with C. Where is he?... He could almost collapse from exhaustion. He had spent the entire day getting and organizing files because the company was merging. He had been up since about five this morning, and his droopy eyelids seemed like they could shut for good.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. Itachi was usually prompt and on time, but someway somehow he was late today. He watched the time pass on as C sat with him. He began to kick his legs back and forth in a steady rhythm. C, on the other hand, tapped his foot nervously.

“So what do you think he’ll look like?” C inquired about Itachi’s new (fiancé). Sasuke hadn’t seen Itachi in a while. They hadn’t spoken much since Itachi moved out of town, but now he was back in town.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged his shoulders. Itachi had only brought home one guy before and he wasn’t quite what He’d expected. The guy’s name was Aoba. Itachi had ended their relationship after he found out that Aoba was hitting on Sasuke.

“Well is he tall, fat, ugly?” C looked at the back of his hand as if he had never seen it before.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I doubt he’s ugly. Mom ‘s seen him before and said that he’s really nice looking.” Which was something because Mrs. Uchiha didn’t say that about anyone. She despised 90% of the people that her sons dated so this new guy Itachi was seeing must have been something special.

“I don’t understand why it’s such a secret? Why couldn’t she tell you his name?” C slouched forward in his seat and propped his chin up with his palm. “Itachi needs to come on. If we wait any longer we’re not going to have a lane for hours.”

“He just texted me. He’s a few blocks away. When they get here,” Sasuke shoved his phone into his pocket and turned to face his friend, “you better be nice. I don’t care if he’s ugly. If Itachi likes him, then we like him.”

“Why do you think I’m going to be mean?” C asked and slowly turned his head to look at a group of teens bowling in another lane.

Even though C wasn’t looking in his direction, Sasuke could see the mischievous gleam in C’s eyes. He knew exactly why Sasuke had his concerns and was trying to play innocent. “Because you were rude to Suigetsu.”

“That’s because you were letting him ruin your life. “I’m glad you’re done with him and I hope you don’t ever get back together.” C said. “Ever.”

“That’s over.” Sasuke said. “So let it go.”

“Okay, but you brought it up.” C said.

“I’m going the bathroom.” Sasuke said. “If they come before I get back, just get the lane.”

“Kay.” C uttered and continued to stare at the other bowlers.

The bathroom was only occupied with one other inhabitant - a man about Sasuke’s age with short blond hair who was busy washing his hands. Military? Sasuke wondered. It certainly explained his golden tan as there wasn’t a beach within a hundred miles of here and Sasuke knew a spray tan when he saw one and he was pleased to say that this was the real deal. As he ventured further into the blindingly white bathroom, he noticed the man’s slim frame lurking in the dark shadows of his unzipped orange jacket.

Click.

Was he seriously chewing bubble gum? It seemed a little out of place for a disciplined man who served to protect the country but Sasuke had yet to affirm that this blond had actually served.

Guess we’ll find out. He decided. Because after all, whatever Sasuke Uchiha wanted, he got.

Sasuke slowly crossed the flat tile to meet the guy at the sink. “Hello.” He didn’t want to seem desperate, but he would like to have the guy’s number.

“Hi.” He flashed his white teeth.

“I thought you were someone I know, but I guess I don’t. Sorry.” Sasuke asked.

“It’s fine.” The blond haired man grabbed a paper towel from its holder. There was an awkward pause and they stared at each other for moments at a time.

Sasuke found that he couldn’t think of anything to say. He looked around the bathroom for an excuse and then he saw the paper towel rack, which peeked out behind his orange jacket. Perfect. “Oh I just needed a paper towel and you’re standing in the way.”

“Sorry.” He quickly moved out of Sasuke’s way.

“It’s alright.” Sasuke faked as if he was blowing his nose and tried to hide the embarrassment he felt. He didn’t even know if the guy was gay.

Sasuke discarded the hard brown paper towel.

The gentleman pulled out his phone and a piece of paper fell out of his pocket. He began to text someone as he walked out of the bathroom.

“Hey.” Sasuke stopped him. “You dropped something.”

The blond turned with a startled look in his eyes. He looked to the ground and let out a grunt. “Damn,” The paper got a wet from the water on the floor. The bathroom floor was not the cleanest. He bent over and picked it up. “Now it’s soaked in piss water.”

“It could be something worse than piss.” Sasuke chuckled.

The man smiled, and Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up in delight. “Thanks for telling me.”

“Welcome.” Sasuke said. “You’re bowling?”

“Yeah. ‘Bout to go get my shoes now.” The man turned and left the bathroom.

Sasuke went into the stall to relieve himself. This had turned into a good time. Now he had to stake out his little crush for the rest of the night, and then he would convince the guy to be his. Who knows, this might lead to some drinking and fun sex.

Sasuke washed his hands and made it back to find C with two pairs of shoes.

“So…what took you so long? Taking a number two?” C asked as he passed Sasuke his shoes.

“No.” Sasuke said. “I just ran into a really nice guy. We’ll find him later.”

“Well speaking of nice…Itachi’s fiancé is pretty awesome.” C said. “He’s funny and he has a great personality. Most importantly, he doesn't look half bad.”

“1 to 10.” Sasuke asked C to rate Itachi’s boyfriend.

“Eight and a half.” C said.

“That good?” Sasuke covered his mouth.

“Yeah. Come see.” C motioned for him to follow him. They walked to the lane and there he was. There was Itachi’s fiancé. He looked familiar and the closer they got, it became clear who he was. It was the guy from the bathroom.

“Is that him?” Sasuke asked.

“Yep.” C said.

He had the same blue eyes. Same blond hair. Same tan. Either he had a twin or...no. Sasuke wouldn't even acknowledge anything other than the fact that this man had to be the blond's twin brother. He had to be.

Sasuke was too busy worrying about the guy from the bathroom that he didn’t see Itachi come up behind him. “Hey Sasuke.”

“Hi.” Sasuke jumped on the inside. “So this is your fiancé?”

“Yep.” Itachi replied. “This is Naruto. Naruto. This is my brother, Sasuke. Remember the picture?”

“Oh God…” Naruto hit himself on the head with his free hand. “He did look familiar in the bathroom.” He walked over to Sasuke. “Nice to meet you.” Naruto hugged Sasuke, and he could melt into his arms. He was wearing a strong cologne which made Sasuke want swoon. Then Sasuke could smell the scent of minty gum that rolled out of his mouth. The hugs lasted for seconds, but it could’ve been hours.

“You as well.” Sasuke said. “Oh and this is my friend, C.”

“C as in C?” Naruto questioned with a puzzled look.

“Yep.” Sasuke wanted to get the hell out of here. His brother had already taken the guy he liked.

“Nice to meet you.” Naruto hugged C as well. “I guess we're all going to be family soon.” Naruto said as he let go of C.

“You’re getting married soon.” Sasuke looked to his older brother, who had a face that was hard to read.

“Yes.” He said with no emotion or feeling. “Isn’t that what people who are engaged do?”

“Right.” Sasuke sat in the chair and began to put on his bowling shoes. “So how long until the wedding?”

“We have it set for December fourteenth.” Itachi said. “So if you can… I hope you get the day off and come.” Itachi patted his hand against his thigh lightly. It was so light one couldn’t tell. He could see Itachi was nervous about something, but what was it.

Then Itachi turned his head slightly. It was almost unnoticeable.

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I’ll come.” Sasuke tied his shoe. “I will be there. So do you need groomsmen?”

“Yeah.” Itachi said. “I have three… to match up with Naruto’s groomsmen I need five so will you and C be in the wedding?”

“Sure.” C and Sasuke answered.

“So who’s the bride?” C asked.

“I don’t believe in labels.” Itachi said. “It’s just a wedding. Also I’m going to get suits next week, will you can C come with me.” They nodded in agreement.

“So is the wedding located somewhere nice?” C asked.

“ Let’s talk about something else.” Itachi faked a smile.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke asked.

“He’s upset because he wanted to elope.” Naruto scratched his head. “I wanted a big wedding, so we compromised… I would get the wedding and he got to design the wedding.”

“Naruto…” Itachi turned to the alley. “Can we just bowl? I don’t want to walk about the wedding.” The wedding was about a month away.

“Alright.” Naruto went up for his turn.

C gave Sasuke a questioning look and Sasuke looked at him back with a confused face. What was going on with his brother?

^&^&^&^&

Bowling was usually a treat Itachi didn’t enjoy. He didn’t enjoy most things in life that other people enjoyed such as birthdays, holidays, and most of all childish activities. He hated bowling, but Naruto loved it. Naruto loved a lot of the things that Itachi didn’t. He was the opposite. He had fire and passion, while Itachi didn’t have all of that extra stuff.

Itachi frowned as he looked out of the window of the car. He was so ready to be at home in bed. Although there was one thing that was on his mind, what Naruto said.

“Naruto.” Itachi rolled his eyes, which signaled Naruto he was mad at him. He could read into his emotions, but only when Itachi allowed for such a thing to happen.

“Why?” Naruto asked. Naruto was so clueless sometimes. “I didn’t say anything.” He just forgot about something important that fast?

“Why did you have to talk about the eloping thing?” Itachi asked.

“I just was saying the truth, what’s wrong with the truth?” Naruto asked. “Did you take your medicine today?”

“This isn’t about my medication, Naruto.” Itachi sighed and leaned back against the seat. “I just want you to let that go. I don’t want everyone knowing are business. If we fight, why can’t it stay between us? Also I would appreciate it if you would stop bringing up my medication. I was depressed, yes. Now I’m fine.”

“You just went off your medication.” Naruto said.

“I don’t need it anymore.” Itachi ran his hand through his hair. “I’m okay now. I just am on edge because we moved all the way out here because your company merging, so I had to quit my job.”

“That’s good.” Naruto said. “I think it stressed you out. I want you to take a while off, and relax. Maybe you can do something safer like teaching.”

“I don’t want to educate people, Naruto.” Itachi frowned.

“Well I think you should consider it. You taught me everything I know.” Naruto chuckles as he turns the car. Itachi was over the happy go lucky attitude. He was always smiling. He was always happy about something. If he wasn’t smiling he was singing. There was always something happy about Naruto, and although it’s attractive at times, it’s pretty annoying. Especially when they have a serious conversation.

“I’m not teaching, Naruto. I don’t have a teaching degree.” Itachi turned to the window and wished he could be far away from here, maybe a field somewhere.

“Well see now you have time to get one.” Naruto said. “I think you’ll be a fine teacher.”

“I can pick my own occupation, Naruto. Now can we talk about something else.” Itachi frowned. “How about the orange wedding you want?”

“Orange is a very beautiful color.” Naruto frowned. “I know you don’t think so, but I do. I have orange everything and I plan on wearing an orange suit.” Naruto was obsessed with orange. He said orange represents warmth and happiness.

“Okay. So I was thinking maybe the plates can be orange.” Itachi was staring out the window. He was looking over the buildings and analyzing the streets.

“That sounds nice.” Naruto smiled. “I can’t wait to see what else you come up with, my little homemaker.”

Itachi tried to hold back the annoyed sigh that threaten to escape his mouth. “We still have lots of unpacking to do.” They had moved to this city a week ago, yet they still hadn’t unpacked everything. Itachi wanted to get around to it, but for some reason he was sleeping in longer than usual. He usually got up for work, but since there was no work, Itachi didn’t wake up until one o’clock in the afternoon.

“I know you still haven’t unpacked all of the stuff.” Naruto said. “I’m off tomorrow, so maybe we can do it together.” Naruto was off because they were moving the offices. Naruto was transferring to a new company due to a merger. His consulting firm, Tenzo, was combining with the firm Sakumo.

“Well then it’s a plan.” Itachi didn’t bother to look at Naruto, his attention on the outside. “So when will the new firm be ready.”

“Well we have to go the day after tomorrow to set up for it.” Naruto turned the car. “I can’t wait. I get a new desk and something new to look forward too. It will be nice.” Naruto turned into their driveway.

After getting out of the car, Naruto took a long time to open the door. He kept fumbling the keys and he was using everyone except the right one. Itachi already knew the correct key, but he just let Naruto go on, until he got annoyed.

“It’s the one with the orange cover.” Itachi said.

“Oh darn, I thought that was my work key.” Naruto and Itachi went into the house and upstairs to the their bedroom. Itachi was preparing to get into the shower, when Naruto asked him an awkward question. “Hey…Itachi.” Itachi turned his head to his fiancé. “You know, we have never taken a shower together.”

“Kay.” Itachi began to take his hair out of its tie.

“So I was thinking, maybe we can...today. Maybe we can take a shower together?” Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

Itachi gave him a questionable look. Is this what people do? They get naked with their fiancé and soak in their filth. Itachi didn’t want to make Naruto upset, but he didn’t want to shower with another person. Naruto had seen him nude before, but Itachi felt the shower time was all his. He got to be alone with his thoughts and he felt so good as the water washed his anger and sadness away, especially after moving to this new town.

“It’s okay. We don’t have too.” Naruto said. “I can see you don’t want to do it.”

“No. I do.” Itachi held out his hand. “Come get in the shower with me.”

A large ape like grin covered Naruto’s face. “Alright!”

Itachi chuckled on the inside. He was so immature. Naruto grabbed Itachi’s hand and they went into the shower. It was mostly separate and Itachi didn’t have much contact with Naruto, until Naruto grabbed him. Itachi was pulled into his grip and there they stood with Naruto rubbing his body. Itachi could feel Naruto’s manhood rub lightly against his ass. It was an odd moment for Itachi.

He didn’t know how to move or react, so he just tried to relax into it. Naruto grabbed the shampoo and began to rub his hands over Itachi’s scalp. It was very comforting, although Itachi wouldn’t say it outloud.

After a couple of rinses the shower was over, and Itachi found himself a little upset. He was enjoying it, just a little.

After the shower Naruto and Itachi headed straight to bed. Naruto was out like a lamp, but Itachi was still up. He couldn’t sleep for some reason. He began to think of his brother and all the time they had lost. They just didn’t talk much after Itachi moved away. Sasuke was doing his own thing, and like his older brother they were crowded with work.

Itachi couldn’t help but work. It was something he enjoyed. He put all his effort into it, and now that it was gone what was he to do now? He couldn’t be some housewife, and Naruto wanted him to do something safe. Itachi liked doing what he was doing. He loved being a detective. He loved solving crimes, and now he couldn’t do any of that. He was stuck in this house, as a housewife.

Maybe Naruto was right though? Maybe he should switch careers?

Itachi got up out the bed and went down stairs. He needed something to cheer himself up. He walked across the kitchen and open the fridge and grabbed the tub of ice cream. He sat on one of the barstools and began to eat it.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto had to spend the entire day with his soon to be husband, and any new couple would be excited, but Naruto had mixed emotions. Itachi had his moments when he could be super fun, but then there were days where he could be extremely difficult. Naruto didn't know what to do sometimes to cheer his future husband up.

He thought him seeing his brother would help, but it didn't.

On the thought of last night, Naruto felt super guilty about it because Naruto had thought Itachi's brother was cute. Their little run in the bathroom, Naruto had found Sasuke to be attractive. There was something about Sasuke? Naruto never said anything due to the fact that he was engaged. Naruto loved Itachi, but that didn't mean he couldn't be attracted to other people, he just couldn't act on his impulses.

Over the night though Naruto had thought less of Sasuke. He desexualized him, so now Sasuke just seemed neither here nor there.

Naruto looked over at Itachi. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It was in a fetus like position and his hands rested in prayer form in front of his face. Naruto made an awe sound, and he rose gently up from the bed. Naruto decided he would get a start on taking the items out of the boxes.

Naruto headed down to the living room and began to take things out of the boxes. The first box he came across were simple Items, such as umbrellas, things that go on the table, and things that go on the counter. Naruto began to put the things on the table, such as the vases and little table decorations. He then put the K-cup hold into the kitchen next to coffee holder. He grabbed other things and began to put them in the places they belong.

The next box was filled with books, which Naruto began to sort out on the bookshelf. He put them in ABC order, as Itachi had preferred it that way. He said it made the books easier to find and he was a stickler for organization. One time, when Naruto lived on his own, Itachi came in and organized his entire refrigerator. Naruto was happy, it helped him find things easier.

Naruto then came across a book he had seen before, but didn't pay much attention to it. It was a photo album, and it was Itachi. Naruto began to look through it and there in the pictures were Itachi having fun. There was one of him swimming and others of him actually laughing about things. Naruto smiled at them. Then there was one in which Itachi was downing a shot of what looked like whiskey. Naruto laughed on the inside. His Itachi did shots.

Then there was one of him and Sasuke on the beach. They both looked similar, but different. Itachi's hair was in it's usual tie and he had on a pair of red trunks. Itachi's body looked nice, but it wasn't as good as it was today. Today he had a little more meat on his bones, which Naruto enjoyed because he liked a nice ass.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had on a pair of blue trunks. His skin was flawless and it seemed as if his skin was soft to the touch. He looked like he was coated in alabaster. He was a little thicker than Itachi, but in all the right places. He had abs, but he had a nice pair of thighs and his butt was pretty great in this picture, but who was judging.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked on the stairs. Naruto quickly closed the photo album. He just realized he was staring at his husband's brother.

"Nothing." Naruto said. "I was just looking through your books is all."

"Naruto." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Why are you looking through my photo album?" Itachi went down there and grabbed the book. "Did you see it?"

"See what?" Naruto asked. "I saw nothing."

"I know what you were looking at." Itachi frowned. Naruto wanted to scream. He held it in his throat. Did he know that he was staring at his brother? Naruto didn't like Sasuke he was just appreciating his beauty. There wasn't anything the matter with that.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto felt a drop of sweat slide down the skin over his spine. It was slow and Naruto could feel it run down slow and it made him tremble.

"Naruto." Itachi said. "Quit being crazy." He opened the book and there on the page was Itachi in a sailor's outfit. It was surprisingly sexy. It was probably one of the sexiest images Naruto had seen in his entire life. Itachi looked lean, hot, and most importantly sexy.

"Oh this." Naruto said. "Ha...you caught me."

"Yeah. It was Halloween and I had to find a costume. This was all they had less. It was too small, so it was tight." Itachi explained.

"I think it's sexy." Naruto said. "I didn't know you could be such a sexy sailor."

"Well, I'm full of surprises." Itachi smiled. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah." Naruto said. "What will you be making today?"

"I think pancakes, eggs, and sausage? Is that okay?" Itachi asked.

Naruto nodded. "And a cup of coffee?"

"Whatever your heart desires." Itachi got up and went into the kitchen.

Naruto smiled after him and proceeded to organize the books. He didn't want to open that book ever again.

MFH...

Sasuke had to work, which meant he had to wake up early as hell to be there. The entire office was going crazy because they had to do a lot of work. They had to get everything in order for the new people, which meant clearing out office spaces, of those who were let go, and getting files and other things in order.

Sasuke had just gotten here, but everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Sasuke went into his office and sat his cup of coffee down. He took a deep breath and got right to work.

With the new merger they had brought the entire floor of the building, so that everyone could fit, although a lot of people were let go. Sasuke was so happy he didn't get fired, but he was one of the most valuable employees the firm had. Sasuke began to organize files and work out his schedule.

He had to make a business trip the week after thanksgiving, which was approaching fast.

"Sasuke." Sasuke's assistant Samui came to the door.

"Yes." Sasuke looked up to her.

"Kakashi wants to see you." She said. Sasuke got up from his mess that was a desk. There was paper all over it. Sasuke didn't know which paper went with which, and this was going to take forever.

"Alright." Sasuke had no time for distractions; he had to finish all this stuff. The other company was going to be here in a week, and Sasuke had about two days worth of work to do.

Sasuke walked into Kakashi's office, and took a seat. Kakashi was just laid back in his chair doing nothing. Sasuke wondered what was up with him? He had just as much work to do as everyone, yet he was sitting here doing nothing.

"Hello." Kakashi said.

"Hello." Sasuke replied. His leg shook because he was ready to move. He had to finish all this shit.

"Okay so the merger is happening tomorrow." Kakashi said. "It has been moved up. I wanted everyone to come in early, but I assume that you didn't get an email from me." Sasuke tried to recall an email, but he didn't think he got one. He was about to apologize, but Kakashi kept speaking. "So they're coming tomorrow. That mean we need to have all our shit together today, not tomorrow."

"I have two days worth of work to do, and I have to get it done by tonight?" Sasuke looked at him with a shocked face. "That's just not doable."

"Well you have to. You're going to be here all night." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "You should read your email. By the way, you should've came this morning, I bought Dunkin Donuts, which everyone loved."

"Oh donuts are the least of my problems right now. Can I go?" Sasuke stood up. "I have so much work to do."

"Yep. Good day." Kakashi said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes on his way out and went straight back to work. He wasn't even going to be able to take a lunch break. He had so much work to do, and this wasn't how he planned to spend his day.

MFH...

Later in the day, Itachi had to run to the store. Naruto had broke two vases when he pulled them out of the box. Itachi wondered what the hell was the matter with him. He pulled into the parking lot, and he planned to go in here and find two nice vases and maybe something to inside of them.

Itachi went inside and a sale associate, who told him about some sell Itachi wasn't interested in, greeted him. Itachi nodded and went on about his business. Itachi walked all over the store and he didn't really see anything that he liked. The store is set up like a home. There is vases, table with vases, and just random vases everywhere.

Itachi was looking for two vases.

Itachi came across a vase that seemed okay. It had a mirror like quality. It was gold and grey. The light bounced off of it, and inside of it was flowers, which Itachi was pretty sure didn't come with the vase. The flowers inside were fake and they were made of a nice material. The flowers were a faded brown color and then there were white one's mixed in.

Itachi decided he just wanted the brown ones. So he removed the white ones.

"You like this one?" A sale associate came up behind him.

"Yes and I need to find another one. Not the same one but similar." Itachi said. "So can you just put this one behind the register for me and I'm going to find another one."

"Alright." He said as he took the vase.

Itachi looked around for another vase. He found a black and gold one and he decided maybe the pale white flowers would look nice mixed with the brown ones in here as well. He took the vase to the register and paid for both items.

After that Itachi was ready to head home, but he saw a small family owned pasta shop there. It looked nice, so he decided to stop in and eat. Naruto wouldn't mind. He'd just bring him something back.

Itachi ordered and sat at one of the booths. His food came quickly, which was just chicken alfredo.

Itachi was surprised when someone came and sat across from him. It was Deidara. Deidara has been one of Itachi's friends since college and he was going to be his best man.

"Hey Itachi, yeah." Deidara smiled. "I didn't know you were out and about today?"

"Naruto broke some vases and I had to get some more." Itachi said. "He's so clumsy."

"Ha! Sounds just like him." Deidara said. Deidara food came and Itachi didn't realized that this was going to turn into a long conversation.

MFH...

Naruto had finished the family room, and he was waiting for Itachi to return. He had said he would be back after he got vases, but an hour turned into three and now five. Naruto was scared. Did something happen to him? Naruto tried not to think the worse, and Itachi had left his cellphone at home.

Where the hell did he go?

Naruto felt a sigh of relief when he heard the front door open. Itachi had one vase in his hand. "Can you get the other one? Please." Naruto smiled and hugged Itachi. "What's wrong with you?"

"Where were you? I was so scared." Naruto said. "I thought something happened to you."

"I had stopped to get some pasta and then Deidara talked my ear off. I bought you some spaghetti." Itachi said. "I would've called, but I left my phone at home. Sorry."

"It's okay." Naruto said. "So let me grab that vase." He kissed Itachi on the cheek and he went outside to get the vase. Itachi can be trusted. He had never lied before.

Naruto brought the vase inside and Itachi set them up.

"They're nice." Naruto said.

"Thanks. I'm going to go make up the rooms upstairs. Join me once you finished eating." Itachi said.

"Alright." Naruto went over and heated up the spaghetti. There was one thought that couldn't escape his mind. Naruto walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the photo album.

He went through it and then studied the picture of Sasuke and Itachi once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was feeling pretty good about himself going into work. He had done everything that usually started a good day out, such as call mother, kiss Itachi goodbye and not argue, and he was going to complete the last part by going out to breakfast. The company he worked for was having a meeting before going to the new company.

Naruto couldn't stand the merger. All the work that went into it was garbage and shitty. Then he had to get used to a new space. Naruto liked his office where it was. It was perfect there.

Naruto walked into the restaurant to see all of his co-workers sitting and chatting about mundane had their own area in the back of the restaurant. Most of them chatted about information they got on their new co workers they'd meet soon.

"Hey." Kiba said as Naruto took a seat at the booth with him, Shikamaru, and TenTen. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Naruto said as he grabbed the menu. Naruto looked over the items, and wasn't sure whether to go with pancakes or waffles.

"Well you've been planning for the wedding of course?" TenTen asked.

Naruto had not thought about the wedding; it was the last thing on his mind. He was sure Itachi had it covered, although Naruto wanted to have some say. Itachi was the control freak. He liked everything perfect. He never did anything half assed. That's why he was a workaholic. He didn't like to do a half ass job.

"Naruto it's not nice to ignore people who are talking to you." TenTen said.

"Sorry." Naruto woke up from his trance and looked over to TenTen. "I just was out of it for a moment. I haven't really been a big part of that sorta thing. Itachi's pretty much has it covered."

"Weddings are troublesome anyways." Shikamaru groaned. "Best to stay away from them."

"You're just saying that because you're hopeless." TenTen sighed. "I happen to be married and it's pretty nice." TenTen was married to Rock Lee. Their wedding was nice. The theme of it was Japan. TenTen's dress was kimono like.

"Well that's you and your sorry life." Kiba said. "I don't plan on ever getting married." Kiba was Naruto's best man. He hated commitment and he slept with every guy and girl in town. TenTen referred to him as a man slut.

"You just can't sleep with people for the rest of your life." TenTen snorted. "One day someone is going to make you want to settle down."

"Oh please I'd rather not get married than have an affair." Kiba said. "Because I know what I would do. I would cheat all on my partner. The only way that sorta thing can work is if you have an open marriage or a threesome every now and again. Do you and Lee have threesomes?" Kiba joked as he takes a sip of his orange juice.

"Fuck you." TenTen said rolling her eyes. "Why do you insist on being such a perv? One doesn't need sex."

"People don't need monogamy." Kiba said.

"Oh you'll settle down soon. You just need the right person. One can't be a man slut his entire life." TenTen grunted as she studied her menu. "Tell 'em Naruto."

"Why would you want to cheat on your spouse?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell me you never thought about cheating on Itachi?" Kiba questions.

"NO! I would Never cheat on Itachi! I love Itachi!" Naruto declared with determination. The table got silent for a moment, then laughter filled the table. Naruto was left with a dumbfounded look.

"Damn, you're committed hella hard." Kiba chuckled.

"Shut up." Naruto hissed.

"Anyways, I will be in a relationship as long as it's open." Kiba said.

The waitress came and took their orders, before Naruto could say another word. "Hi, I missed your drink sir, what can I get you?"

"Ah...coffee and a water." Naruto said.

"Cream and sugar?" She asked.

"Lots." Naruto answers.

"Alright are you guys ready to put your order in?" She asked her blonde hair swaying from side to side as she spoke. Her speech was slurred by the sticky gum in her mouth.

Everyone nods and begins to say their order.

TenTen got the oatmeal and toast, for Shikamaru toast, eggs, and sausage, and Kiba got pancakes and eggs. Naruto was the last to give his order, and he was still debating on pancakes and waffles.

Which on taste better...I like them both. I don't know which one I want more. Do I want either? Come on Naruto, it's just pancakes or waffles. They're both the same thing basically. No their not!

"Um...Can I get two pancake, one waffle, and a piece of ham." Naruto said.

"Okay." The waitress took the menus and walked away. Naruto wondered did he even want waffles as she walked away, or did he want to two waffles and one pancake.

"So anyways I can't wait to meet our new co-workers." TenTen said.

"New people are a drag." Shikamaru sighed as he sipped on his coffee, which really did nothing. Naruto had never met someone who was so relaxed, although Shikamaru was an undercover genius. He did not how to get clients and keep them.

"I bet they're decent; hopefully nice looking." Kiba smirked with the last part of that sentence.

"Why do you want to sleep with the entire office?" TenTen asked annoyed.

"Hey." Naruto said. "I think they're going to be nice. Yamato was saying that he knew the other owner forever."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Hmph. I heard they were..." Shikamaru sips his coffee.

"They were what?" Naruto asked.

"Fucking." The word rolled off Kiba's tongue long and with a lot of emphasis.

"What the hell!" Naruto gasped. They all started to laugh, and Naruto couldn't believe he didn't know about this. He was always the last one to know about everything. When the company was merging he was the last one to know and even when the there was donuts in the break room he was the last one to find out. He had to eat jelly filled and he hated jelly filled donuts.

"Well you have got to be more caught up on work gossip." TenTen chuckled.

"No." Naruto said. "You people are horrible."

"Hey." Yamato stand in the center and everyone looked at him. "Alright, now that we have ordered our food I want to tell you guys something. First off breakfast on me, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get all the extra stuff. By the way, no dessert. Okay so after we finish eating, at about eight thirty, we will head over to the new building. Your offices will be given to you by the woman in the front."

"So we have to stand in line?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Yamato said. "There's nothing the matter with that. You all are five year olds anyway."

Everyone sighed.

"Anyways have a good breakfast." Yamato went back to sitting and talking with other co-workers.

"Shit." Kiba said. "This new building better be nice as hell, and my office better have a window."

"Yeah." Naruto was still wondering about what happened earlier and he can't help but think...Did he want two pancakes or would it have been better to get two waffles and one pancake?

(BREAK)

Sasuke was tired as hell he didn't need nothing more than a nap, yet the merger was supposed to be happening today. There was no time to sleep on the desk, which Sasuke did occasionally. He had spent all of yesterday doing countless hours of work (Which annoyed him to no end).

Sasuke decided that he would try and squeeze maybe thirty minutes of sleep in on the desk. He quickly scrambled into his office and got a seat at his desk. He put his head down and hoped everything would go away. Sasuke couldn't wait to fall asleep.

He left his office light out so no one would see he was end. He even snuck passed his assistant. Sasuke didn't have time to explain himself to Samui.

Sasuke threw his stuff on the floor and put his head down. Sasuke closed his eyes quickly. Goodnight.

"They're here!" Samui said.

Sasuke rose his head up slowly. His eyes drooped. He only got four of sleep yesterday. He was in no mood to deal with anything today. "HUH?"

"The people from the other company are here." She said. "Sasuke, They are waiting in line for Moegi to give them their new office numbers, and Kakashi wanted to see you when you came in, but I thought I'd let you sleep." She spoke so fast and Sasuke caught some of it.

"Why does he need to see me? And you knew he did but you let me sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Samui shrugged. "Saw you run right past me."

"Okay." Sasuke walked out of his office, and went to go see Kakashi. He no doubt wanted to lecture Sasuke before these new people came in. Sasuke wasn't good at working with people in general, but he had some good people skills when he needed to. He did have one work friend, Neji, who was probably running around in this chaos as well.

Sasuke walked into Kakashi's office to see him lounged in his chair with the same smirk on his face.

"What?" Sasuke got right to it, annoyed. He'd much rather be sleeping than talking to Kakashi right now. He was the reason Sasuke was so tired.

"Well that's no way to talk to your boss." Kakashi said. "You've gotta be nicer. Don't want those new people to think bad of you."

"Okay." Sasuke said.

"Anyways I think I want to give you a new office. Well not think, I am." Kakashi threw Sasuke some keys and Sasuke caught them. "It's upstairs where the new string of offices are. Office K94." Kakashi grabbed his toy ball and fiddled with it.

"Oh thanks." Sasuke said. "But why did you tell me this now, what about all that stuff in my office?"

"Well we've moved it for you. You didn't notice how your office was cleared when you went in there to sleep." Kakashi threw the ball he was playing with in the air. "Don't speak. I saw you come in and I knew what you had planned."

Sasuke didn't mutter a word, but in his mind...Asshole.

"So enjoy and don't worry you're not alone Samui is coming with you." Kakashi smiled.

"She's my assistant." So she has to come, idiot. Sasuke's relationship with Kakashi was really love hate. Sometimes he was awesome, and sometimes he could be better.

"Oh and Neji is in K93 so you'll be fine." Kakashi said. "And we're building a stair well that will lead up to the upper floor soon, It will start in this office and go up to the other one."

"Well that's nice." Sasuke said.

"Perfect." Kakashi pointed across from him, and there was the office they build for the other manager. It was the same size as Kakashi's and it looked pretty much the same. His like Kakashi had glass on the side facing out to the office. "That's where your other boss will be, and you need to be nice. He may not take all of your shit."

"I don't give people shit, only you." Sasuke smirked.

"Alright." Kakashi played with his ball. "Out."

Sasuke walked out of Kakashi's office and went back to grab his stuff. He turned on the light and nothing was there. There was even a new desk. Damn, Sasuke hadn't noticed anything. Well in his defense he didn't turn the light on.

Sasuke grabbed his bag and he told Samui about the new office, and she said that she already knew.

"I was just waiting for you to go there." She said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and they walked out of the office into the elevator. He saw a lot of people in line. They were probably from the new company? They looked angry and some of them looked a little frustrated. Sasuke would be to if he had to wait in that long line.

Sasuke went upstairs and Samui led him to the new office. She apparently knew where it was, so she had went up here before he came? She led him to the back and there was Neji's office. It was big and had a window. Sasuke could see through it because of the glass, and right new to it was Sasuke's.

Sasuke looked at his new office. It was so nice. He had a window and a long window at that. He had hardwood floors instead of carpet. He threw his stuff down by his chair.

"This is nice." Sasuke said. "It will work out well." Sasuke smiled.

"It's beautiful." Samui said. Her office was right outside of his. "Alright." She walked out of his office. "Enjoy."

Sasuke sat at his desk. He didn't feel like talking to all those new people. He's much rather be sleep.

Sasuke decided maybe a nap would be nice, but now he had to piss. He walked out of his office and was about to go to the bathroom. He turned and almost walked right into a guy. His stuff went scattering to the floor.

"Sorry." The guy was quick to apologize.

"It's okay." Sasuke bent over and helped the guy pick up the stuff.

When Sasuke saw his face he almost dropped the stapler in his hand.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke eyes popped out of their sockets.

"SASUKE!" Naruto couldn't believe who it was. What the hell was Sasuke doing here?

"Oh you two know each other?" Samui asked from her desk.

They were too busy staring at each other unsure of what to say.

(BREAK)

Itachi hated the home life. He wished he could be doing something with his life, but what had he been reduced to a housewife. There was nothing the matter with housewives, besides his mother was a housewife. Still he didn't go to school all those years to become someone's housewife.

Itachi frowned as he drowned himself in a book. He would rather live through this book, at least the main character was doing something worth wild with her life. She was having a lesbian affair.

The doorbell rung and Itachi sighed as he laid in his bed. It was twelve thirty and he was still in bed. There was nothing to do.

Itachi got up and put on a robe to cover his pajamas.

Although Itachi felt a little distance from Naruto, he loved him very much. He missed him sometimes. He did say some of the funniest things ever and his energy brighten his day, but sometimes that energy was the reason Itachi couldn't stand him.

Sometimes his presence can annoy Itachi, such as when they're watching TV and when all Itachi wants is peace and quiet. Did he have to talk all the time.

Itachi headed down the stair and answered the door. He opened it to see a blonde woman with a cake in her hand. She wore a wide smile, which wasn't warm and it wasn't creepy.

"Hi." She said. "Welcome to the neighborhood. Sorry I didn't get to come over earlier I was busy doing a lot stuff. My name is Ino" She passed Itachi the cake.

"Thank you and it was no problem." Itachi stated. "Um...Ino."

"Okay. Well the cake is store bought. I can't bake a single thing...um...could I come in?"

Itachi looked down at his pajamas, and there was this odd silence where Itachi couldn't say a word. "Yeah." He finally spoke.

She smiles her weird smile and walks into his home. She takes a seat on the couch. "So? I guess you don't have work today. Where's your wife?"

"Oh...I don't have a wife. I have a partner and he's at work." Itachi said. "I um..don't work right now."

"Oh." She said. "So you're one of those." What did she mean by one of those? "I love gay people."

"Well...I'm glad to find someone who's happy with my lifestyle." Itachi tilted his head in confusion. "Are you a housewife?"

"Yes and it's nice to meet a house husband." She said. "Most of the women in this neighborhood are bitches. I don't really do the welcoming committee thing, but I thought I'd try. I think it would really be amazing, something like that." Ino spoke so fast and Itachi didn't have the capacity to listen. She was among the fastest talker Itachi had met, besides Deidara.

"I guess it would be in a sense." Itachi said.

"Well you should start one with me. We could bake cookies and cakes. You can teach me how to make cookies and cakes." Ino said.

"Well…" Itachi shook his head. He did have time. He didn't do a damn thing all day. The most he got to do was sit around and look at other people, which was not entertaining. Still he'd rather not bake for all the new people in the neighborhood.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Ino said. "I think it's all this alone time. With my husband gone and all my friends working I have no one to relate to. I'm alone sometimes. Do you know how I feel?"

"Sadly." Itachi took a seat on the opposite couch. "I used to work, but then we moved here and I had to quit my job. Now Naruto doesn't want more to work.

"So by Naruto, you mean your partner." Itachi nodded. "I know what you mean. Sigh, I wish I had the courage to go out and get a job. I haven't worked since forever, so I basically went to college and got my nursing degree for nothing."

"You were going to be a nurse?" Itachi asked.

"I wanted to be a forensic nurse. I had finished nursing school and did the criminal justice stuff. I was ready." Ino said. "Then I met Gaara."

"So that's not to go back get a job." Itachi said.

"I...wanted to be a mother, but that didn't work out...I'm kinda baron." Ino said. "So...That' s really put a strain on my relationship."

"Oh." Itachi said.

"Yep." Ino sighed. "Poor me."

Itachi felt sorry for Ino, but he didn't know what to say. He was no therapist.

(BREAK)

Naruto didn't know what to think. He was at the bar with Sasuke. They decided to go alone after work, which Naruto thought would be interesting. He hadn't though in a million years that he and Sasuke would be working together. Their offices were right next to each other, when in the world did that happen.

"So…" Sasuke sipped on his whiskey. "Who's going to tell Itachi?"

"I'll tell him. It's no secret." Naruto hummed as he tipped his beer back lightly sipping it. "Do you know what I think of you?"

"What?" Sasuke asked with a shrug. Sasuke couldn't believe he was out with his brother boyfriend. This was the same guy that he was crushing on at the bowling alley. This was outrageous. He was his co worker and now they were having after work drinks. Sasuke just thought it's be nice to have Naruto out for drinks. It was the proper thing to do. He would be his brother in law soon.

"I think you're nice and you know your brother needs you." Naruto said. "Although he doesn't act like it."

"What does he need me for? He has you and your all he needs." Sasuke asked. "I don't know about him sometimes. We've grown apart. He seemed a little distant at the bowling alley. He didn't seem like the same Itachi."

"Well that's because he's a little pissed that we moved here." Naruto said. "He liked where he was before. He misses his job and he misses…I don't know what he misses? Your brother is a mystery."

"Oh." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let's not talk about your relationship problems." Sasuke yawned. "Don't care. I think I want to dance." Sasuke down his liquor and got up from the table and ran over to the middle of the small dance floor. There wasn't many people there and those who were there seemed to be having a nice time.

Naruto sat with his drink nervously. He didn't know what to think. Sasuke was way different from Itachi. If Itachi got liquor in his system he'd never want to get up and dance in a sweaty group of people. Sasuke had his suit on too, what the hell was wrong?

He also had this manner in the way he did things. He was controlling, but he knew when to let loose. He knew when to loose control. He was dancing...and Naruto wanted to dance.

Naruto went and made his way to the dance floor. In the middle was Sasuke and he was dancing aggressively with some guy. So he was gay too?

Naruto approached the guy. "Um...We're together."

"Get lost." Sasuke shrugged at the guy, and he did what he was told. "So now you want to dance, Naruto?"

"Come on." Naruto began to move as an electric song came on in the background.

Naruto was a pretty bad dancer, in Sasuke's eyes, but Sasuke didn't mind. Naruto had no sense or rhythm or direction, but that's what made this even funnier.

"So Itachi didn't take you dancing?" Sasuke asked.

"He isn't the type to dance all through clubs." Naruto said.

"You should've seen him in college." Sasuke laughed.

The song shifted to a slow song, and everyone grabbed a hold of someone. Sasuke laughed as it came on. "Guess we're done." Sasuke walked off.

Naruto chuckled as they went back to their seats.

They ordered more drinks and began to talk about work.

"You won't beat me at work." Sasuke said. "You may think you're going to come in and get all the clients, but I won't take it easy on you because you're my brother-in-law."

"No I don't think that." Naruto said.

"I'm the best at my company." Sasuke said. "And I'm number one for a reason."

"So am I." Naruto smirked.

"Oh I thought you were a dope." Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't call me a dope you...you teme." Naruto shuddered as the words left his mouth. Did he make a mistake calling Sasuke a teme?

"Whatever idiot." Sasuke said. "Anyways I should get going. I had that nap at work, but it didn't do much for me."

"You can't stay on top if you keep drinking and sleeping." Naruto teased. "

"Don't underestimate me. Like I said dope, I am number one for a reason. So keep doubting me and I'll leave you in my dust."

"I bet you will." Naruto laughed. "You're so funny, Sasuke."

"Anyways. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Sasuke said as he gathered his bad. He walked away leaving Naruto all alone.

Naruto was kind of sad that he was leaving. Naruto wanted to explore Sasuke and ask him all the things that he never got to ask him. He realized that he had spent the night with Sasuke, yet he knew so little about him.

He knew he was different from Itachi, but Naruto wanted to know more. That was his new mission, to learn about Sasuke Uchiha.

How is he still a mystery?

(BREAK)

Naruto headed home, and it was about ten o'clock at night. He had gotten off at seven, but he had spent the next three hours with Sasuke. Damn, what the hell would he tell Itachi when he got home? Naruto sped all the way home.

He ran out of the car and opened the door quickly. The lights in the house weren't out, and there on the couch was Itachi with his eyes on the TV.

"Hey Naruto." Itachi said.

"Hey." Naruto said. "Sorry I didn't call, I was working, you know. I was trying to get everything together."

"Oh it's fine." Itachi said. "I figured."

"Oh alright." Naruto was about to go upstairs and get ready for bed.

"Naruto do you want to snuggle on the couch?" Itachi asked.

"Huh?" Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"I mean well do you want to change into your pajamas and maybe we could snuggle in the bed, since it's about ten o'clock. I didn't mean to say couch...no it's okay. You don't have to." Itachi turned his head.

Naruto laughed. "Of course." Naruto ran up the stairs and showered quickly. He put his pajamas on and went down stairs. He was so excited. "I'm ready."

There on the couch was Itachi sleep.

"Itachi." Naruto went over and shook him.

"I'm sorry." Itachi sighed. "I can't believe I fell asleep. I don't know why I'm tired. Maybe because I had to help this woman who came over crying."

"Someone was over here crying?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah...This housewife. She brought us a cake from the store." Itachi said. "Anyways I want to snuggle and I want you to tell me all about your day." Naruto picked Itachi up.

"Alright." Naruto took Itachi up to their bedroom.

"Naruto...I think I like you just a little more." Itachi chuckled.

"How can you not." Naruto chuckled as he carried Itachi up the stairs.

Itachi wanted to make Naruto feel special. They were getting married after all. He should be more understanding of Naruto and his feelings. For that, he only hoped he got the same.

"I think I might want to be a therapist?" Itachi said. "Because I helped the crying woman...Ino...I think that's her name."

"Well, I like that therapist Itachi Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Who said I was taking your last name?" Itachi asked as they made it into the room.

"You love me." Naruto threw Itachi on the bed.

"Maybe." Naruto said.

"Whatever you say." Itachi said.

Naruto and Itachi laid in the bed, and Itachi had his head on Naruto's chest.

"So what happened today?" Itachi asked.

"My day was pretty boring…" Naruto asked. "I'd much rather hear about the crying lady?"

"No I'd like to hear what happened at the new place." Itachi said.

"Nothing. We went and we met them. They seem nice and the boss Kakashi is a smart ass, but he's pretty cool." Naruto said. "Now I'd rather hear about the crying lady."

"Okay if you insist…" Itachi shrugged. "Okay so…"

Naruto didn't feel it was necessary to revealed that he and Sasuke worked together yet. He'd rather it remain a mystery for just a little while longer. Tonight was so good. He didn't want to bring up Sasuke? Did he want to bring up Sasuke?


End file.
